


Ultra Magnus’s Poetry

by Of_Nyon



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-01-13 18:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18474454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Nyon/pseuds/Of_Nyon
Summary: Some poetry pieces I thought of with UM as the main perspective. May or may not go anywhere fkdkfk or might spark some full fics! Who knows ¯\_(ツ)_/¯I’m not the most creative with figurative speech, but I do my best!!!





	1. Reluctant Leader

**Author's Note:**

> These are gonna be pretty short, with the occasional thought-through poem that I actually really like fkdkdk
> 
> Thank you for your interest!! Comments/ interpretations/ feelings are always welcome, considering this is a little more figurative 0”:

You, my reluctant leader, are a strange one.

You guide with utmost precision, but falter when asked for love advice.

You listen, and you hope to correct, but you cower when the past is brought up.

A weight is upon you.

Billions of lives, given to you.

By your armies, by your enemies. By your lovers and friends and representatives and store clerks and neighbors.

Everyone united for a like-minded goal.

Everyone expected you to win and rule the universe, or perish and become an example for the future.

No one expected you to live on a starship with some of the most chaotic adventures.

You’ve arrived, and, reluctantly, you’ve led.

What will you do next, reluctant leader?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🤔


	2. Red Hot Fire

You dance,  
Captivatingly.

You sway and you burn with no care in the world.

You do as you please, and you wait for no one.

You are brighter than any other, but there is something else.  
Something your charismatic choreography hides.  
Something your burning touch warns for every time it’s even mentioned.  
Something you wish to leave in the past.

You know it is no secret.

The fire that had surrounded you,  
Plagues you.

Crimson heat brushed your plating,  
And you watched.  
And you prayed.  
And you pressed that button.

Your dance, now, remains.

You decorate yourself, paint yourself,  
Make yourself closer to that fire.

Your burning hot determination seethes, and I’ve never seen you so tired.

Your steps, ever purposeful, are solemn.

You know what you’ve done.  
It’s irreversible.

Eons ago, it had to be done.

So,

Will you let me touch you?

Will you let me see you for all that you are?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could you guess who this is about? ;)


	3. Double Life

Click. The flip of a switch.

A green switch of familiarity,

Of security, of identity, of disappointment.

A green switch of disaster, and a missing brother.

A green switch of pain. It’s never flipped. 

A blue switch of new beginnings,

Of opportunity, of purpose, of loneliness.

A blue switch of order, and a better life. 

A blue switch of sad lies. It’s always flipped. 

I can’t choose. 


	4. Sad Story

I have held weapons  
More than I have ever held a pencil.

I have contemplated taking the lives of the other side  
More than I have thought of the passions each one had.

I have feared for my life  
More than I have feared the next deadline.

I have explored the universe and its cosmos  
More than I have gotten to know myself.

I have wondered when it would all be over  
More than I have prepared for peace.

I have remained in conformity surrounded by heroes  
That I no longer remember how to change and believe in myself.

I have had my entire future laid out in front of me for once  
That I forgot it wasn’t me that wrote it.

And when I boarded that ship,

I couldn’t conform.

I couldn’t access my clear future.

I couldn’t imagine when it’d be over.

Every quadrant we passed, every star and its system we cruised by,

It all looked new.

Different.

Changed.

So I wrote again.


	5. Finite Infinity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to do more with this fic when I published the first poem, but I got sucked into cycrod fjdjd BUT!! I’ve been thinking about Magnus again sooo here’s a poem!

In my world of realistic ideals,

Of imagining a world confined under the laws I’ve had to establish;

In my world of blacks and whites,

Of having to become the judge and then the executioner;

In my world so large and unforgiving,

Of war and pain and grief, and constant, grim reminders,

I believe the universe is kind. 

Even after all that the universe has endured

Watching it’s beloved kill one another

Waiting for millennia for the violence to find its end

Almost dying

And still managing to reunite it’s beloved

I believe the universe holds love.

We aren’t totally hopeless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one’s probably the Least in character poem I’ve written for Mags, but I’ve been thinking about this a lot so fjdjd thank you for reading either way!!


	6. House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this finished for a while, but I don’t remember exactly what I had in mind when I wrote it. It’s poetry, so it’s open for interpretation either way!

It’s just us two, together.

Miles of accomplishments separated us,

One of them being mine.

I loved you,

Even with our bickering, and your growing popularity.

I love you,

Even as you lay on the medical berth, unmoving and bleeding.

You’re so small,

And those miles are no more.

I’ve forgotten about that wall I put up between us

Because you need me. 

And I need you.

I missed you.

I can’t bear to see you so… vulnerable. 

But… you won’t wake up, will you?

Not this time. 


End file.
